Twenty patients were evaluated 6-19 years after operative correction of tetralogy of Fallot. Abnormalities of right ventricular diastolic dimensions, cardiac rhythm, and right ventricular pressure were detected. Generally, however, cardiac function was excellent in the majority of patients.